Jacob Laysedi
Jacob died Bio Jacob Laysedi is a purple rat, a descendant of Rufus Laysedi, (Lay- seh- dee.) who discovered the planet Xutov, (Ex- you- tov.) he used to be the type of person that is always polite and is rarely seen not smiling, all of that changed, when he had his 13th birthday, he ended up getting caught in the middle of a store robbery, he was innocent but no-one ever believed him. The store was small, it was a game store, games along the walls and on display on racks for all to enjoy. It was almost closing time when e power went out, a burglar came in wearing a ski ask and black attire, almost impossible to see. The masked man had a gun with a flash-light attached to it. The man aimed at the cashier and demanded money, Jacob didn't see who was working that shift but it didn't matter, he slowly sat down behind one of the racks in the back, a blind spot. Jacob sat quietly, he heard the cashier say "You have your money, now please go!" Jacob sat silently, he hard a gunshot. Jacob must of hit his head really hard or fainted when he heard the doors close and a car driving away because he woke up in the store with three police surveying the scene, one said "No doubt, it must of been the mouse." Just then he realised the gun was in his hand. He was seen, he was framed. He was arrested. He was also questioned how he managed to disable the security cameras, he only replied, "It wasn't me" When he turned 14 he was released, he had made bail. Jacob never knew who bailed him out.Being in prison was the beginning of the worst, he got home and his parents acted like he didn't exist, they were shocked to see him back home, his parents didn't bail him out. He couldn't show his face in his home town, everyone saw him as a cold blooded killer. One day he ran away to get away from it all... he wanted it to all end, for things to be normal again. Jacobs story continues from there. This leads to the events of Cyndriz: The Survival. Personality Jacob Laysedi is a pretty sociable mouse he doesn't like to let his friends down and tries to stay calm. When frustrated he doesn't say much, when he dose its a shout and full of insults, when frustrated he doesn't care when his friends are let down by him. When he is sad he dosen't speak much, he only speaks to his friends when sad. He likes to try something new when he can. People met. (That are on the wiki) 'Best Friend' Cyndriz the Cat - After they met in Cyndriz: The Survival they quickly became friends and would soon go on some crazy adventures, Jacob takes Cyndriz's side most of the time but if he is turning his back on his friends, including himself, he will try to change his mind. He doesn't think Cyndriz is a bad guy and is happy to fight along side him. 'Friends' None on the wiki. 'Enemys' Splash - When Jacob first encountered Splash he was surprised, plash wanted Cyndriz dead and wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone else along the way. Splash likes to get under Jacobs skin by calling him "Cyndriz's sidekick." Jacob will take any opportunity to attack him and vice-versa. 'Rivals' Appearances. Cyndriz: The Survival. Sonic And The Hedgehong Paradox Abilitys. He doesn't have any 'elemental' or 'magical' powers but he... *...has some boxing talent. *...is good at climbing. *...knows how to use a bow and arrow like a professional. '...' ... A great evil will soon descend... H-Hello? Th ribe..............Jacob......ta con...oll Trivia *Jacob was created by SpyroBiel and adopted by TheRealDylanator. *His first design featured spiky hair, normal white gloves and stylized sneakers with the current cuff design, a more traditional muzzle, and a bald tail. * Jacob could of been arrested at an age as low as twelve because of Vexaura's harsher law system. Gallery Jacob the Mouse.png|Jacob by SpyroBiel Category:Males Category:Mice